marioluigifandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Shroob
Princess Shroob is the second in command of the Shroob army. Along with Elder Princess Shroob, she attacked the Mushroom Kingdom and took over it. History ''Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time'' Princess Peach trapped The Elder Princess Shroob in the Cobalt Star. As a result, Princess Shroob attacked princess Peach. Princess Shroob then began to take over the past Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi from the present teamed up with their baby selves to stop Princess Shroob. Princess Shroob sent all three Shrooboids to the Mario Bros. They are Junior Shrooboid, Shrooboid Brat, and Elder Shrooboid. Princess Shroob fought the Mario Bros, and lost. Somehow, during the events of Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story, Mario and Luigi find a shroob boss in a cold-storage room outside of Bowser in Bowser's Castle. On the ceiling, you can see millions of shroobs stuck to the walls. In the center of the clump is the Elder Princess Shroob, who appears to be thawing and beside her on the corner is Princess Shroob. Although it is not known, many Mario enthusiasts believed this to be a hint of a 4th Mario & Luigi RPG in the making. The password to the Shroob preservation chamber is displayed below basically you need to whack the button shape the number of times shown below with your hammer. *Square x2 *Circle x1 *Triangle x3 Personality Princess Shroob is very selfish, caring over power than her own sister (who cares for her). This makes sense because she made no effort to fix the Cobalt Star and is tired of being second in command and second best to her sister. She also sees joy in the pain of others, as shown when the Koopa Cruiser was shot down, Peach being eaten by Petey Piranha, Mario and the gang falling into Gritzy Cave and off the Mother Ship with Kaylie Koopa. But she does seem to care and show concern for her subjects than her sister does. But after the Mother Ship was shot down by the Mario Bros. and the babies, she went insane, derange, and mentally unstable, likely fed up with their meddling in her plans in conquest on the Mushroom Kingdom. This lead to her downfall and death however strangely despite her death, she is still seen frozen in the preservation chamber in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Stats *HP = 3000 (1700) *Power = 120 (180) *Defense = 130 *Speed = 60 (120) Trivia *Princess Shroob's star attack is similar to the one Dark Fawful uses in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story while battling Bowser in the battered Conference Hall in Princess Peach's Castle. *At multiple points in the game, Princess Shroob drinks from a skull-shaped goblet filled with an unknown liquid. It is possible the drink is made with Vim, as Elder Princess Shroob drinks Vim to restore her health during the Mario Bros. battle with her. *Many of the shards of the Cobalt Star were in Princess Shroob's grasp for the duration of the game, such as the shard held by Swiggler in the Vim factory. Ignorance of this would be implausible, suggessting that the younger princess was reluctant to reassemble the star and restore her elder sister to power. *If the player's level is high enough, it is possible to defeat Princess Shroob in two turns. One turn allows for the shield to break, the other turn to damage her. If Mario and Luigi's speed is high enough, she will not get a turn to attack. *Princess Shroob is one of few female main antagonists of a Mario game. Others being Cackletta and the Shadow Queen. *After Princess Shroob's defeat, in the American version it will show the battle reward (which is 0 EXP and 0 Coins along with no items). In the Japanese and European versions, the battle screen immediately fades out after her death animation.